The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin).
Here is part three of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) (Both proud) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) * Percy # 6 - Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) * Elephant - Eddie (Maisy) * Ringmaster - Ringmaster (Dumbo) * The Workers - Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Baloo (Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King Trilogy, Aladdin Saga, Madagascar and The Jungle Book) * Wagons - Themselves * Annie and Clarabel - Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose * Narrator (of Henry and the Elephant for the US) - George Carlin * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Coaches as Themselves * Freight Cars as Themselves Transcript * Narrator: Casey Junior the Circus Engine puffed happily along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. Emelius Browne was waiting on the platform. He looked at his watch. (Casey Jr arrives at Elsbridge station, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Emelius Browne: Well done, Casey. You are right on time and really reliable. * Casey Junior: Thank you, Sir. * Narrator: Whistled Casey. * Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose: Ooh, right on time and really reliable. (Casey leaves, hauling his passenger train, and passing Tootle, who is hauling three cars and Katy Caboose) * Narrator: Hummed Casey's coaches and caboose. But the big engines were not feeling cheerful at all. * Rustee Rails: Where's Tootle?! * Narrator: Mumbled Rustee. * Henry: He's supposed to fetch our coaches! * Harry Hogwarts: We get no rest. * Narrator: Complained Harry Hogwarts. He edged angrily onto the turntable and spoke rudely to Rustee. (Harry Hogwarts edges onto the turntable) * Harry Hogwarts: What's the matter, Rustee? There's no rain today. Stop worrying and do some work instead. * Rustee Rails: I'm not afraid of getting wet anymore. (Tootle arrives) * Narrator: Huffed Rustee. * Rustee Rails: Anyway, you looked silly enough to be a clown you should be in the circus. * Tootle: Oh. * Narrator: Whistled Tootle. * Tootle: So you heard the news? * Montana: What news?! * Narrator: Grunted Motana. * Tootle: About the circus! * Harry Hogwarts: Tootle, what are you talking about? * Tootle: The circus has arrived. * Narrator: Explained Percy. * Tootle: I've been shunting special trucks. Emelius Browne needs your help too. * Narrator: The engines soon forgot to be tired and cross until it was time for the circus to leave. (the engines shunt lots of special circus cars) Then Montana and Rustee were cross all over again when Harry then pulled the train away. (Harry happily pulls the circus train away) A little later Emelius Browne returned. * Emelius Browne: Come along, Rustee. A tunnel is blocked down the line. You must take some workers to investigate. (Rustee picks up some trucks with some workers inside them) * Rustee Rails: Pushing trucks, pushing trucks. * Narrator: Grumbled Rustee. They stopped outside the tunnel. The workers went inside. It was very dark and quiet. But not for long. * (Elephant trumpets so loud and scares poor Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Baloo so much that Rustee gasps in shock) * Pooh: Oh, bother. * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Tigger: Uh-oh. * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Baloo: Help! * Narrator: Shouted the workmen and they ran out. * Pooh: We started to dig at the block, but it grunted and moved. * Narrator: One said. * Simba: Rubbish! * Narrator: Said the foreman. * Genie: It's not rubbish. * Alex: It's big and alive. * Baloo: We're not going in there again. * Simba: Right! * Narrator: Said the foreman. * Simba: I'll ride in the trucks and Rustee shall push it out. * Henry: Wheesh! * Narrator: Said Henry unhappily. He had been shut in the tunnel for being afraid of the rain but this was worse. Something big and alive was inside. * Rustee Rails: Peep! Peep! (blows his whistle) I don't want to go in. * Leo: Neither do I. * Narrator: Said poor Leo. * Quincy: But we must clear the line. * Rustee: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. * Narrator: Huffed Henry. (Rustee puffs inside, scared) Then there was trouble. (Bump!) The block was indeed alive and very strong it began to push the train backwards. (Rustee comes out with an elephant pushing him and the cars out of the tunnel) Out of the tunnel came Rustee, then the trucks, and last of all a large cross elephant. * (Elephant trumpeting) * Simba: Well I never did! * Narrator: Cried the foreman. The workmen gave him some cake. * (Elephant trumpeting) * Narrator: He drank three buckets of water and it was just about to drink another when Rustee let off steam. * (Elephant trumpeting and spraying the water on Rustee) * Narrator: Cried the elephant. Water went all over Rustee. Poor Rustee! The elephant and his keeper was so reunited, but Henry was most upset. * Rustee Rails: An elephant pushed me! An elephant hoosed me! * Narrator: That night, he told the other engines all about it. Montana and Harry felt sorry for Rustee, but still teased him. * Montana: First the rain, then an elephant. Whatever will you be afraid of next? * Casey: Never mind, Rustee. * Narrator: Murmured Casey. * Casey: I think you are brave today, and really reliable too. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino